Crown of Thorns
by Rinzler'sGhost
Summary: Cutler Beckett returns to Port Royal after hearing that the military base stationed there has been slaughtered. What he doesn't expect is to find that an assassin left a calling card, leaving him seeking more answers than he initially thought. Will he join hands with the enemy to combat a greater evil?
1. Chapter 1: Death of a Trade Town

It had been a long time since Cutler Beckett had graced the sands of Port Royal. He almost wanted to linger on the porcelain beaches and soak in the beauty of the seas around him, but he couldn't. Today, he was here on business. He straightened his silken scarf and urged his horse into a trot down his line of military.

He was met by no one. Civilians shut their doors to him. Bars closed down and business closed up shop. He didn't need an invitation. The stench of death was all he needed to follow; the red navy uniformed corpses littered the way to the fort. It had been weeks since he'd heard from any of his Company guards stationed here, but if the bodies in the street were any indication, his presence was sorely needed.

He dismounted his horse and lashed the reins to a nearby post, pushing open the doors to the fort. He narrowly missed being decapitated as a blade swung down from the ceiling. Luckily his reflexes had forced him to roll out of the way. This wasn't the work of an ordinary assassin. He crouched low to the ground, throwing a knife at the rope that held the weapon, still swinging wildly. His blade made its mark and a body tumbled to the ground, wrapped in silken linen. He stood, examining it, finding it was a flag, a calling card of sorts. And the body belonged to the former governor of Port Royal.

"Sir?" This was a game to the assassin. Now he just needed to figure out the right piece to play it. He pulled the flag from the body.

"Have this cleaned. And get my men up here to clean up the mess! I've much work to do."

"Of course sir." His aid said, taking the flag from him and ordering the rest to work.

* * *

Jack slammed back another mug of ale. He intended to get as wasted as he possibly could in a short night's time in the bars of Tortuga. A young man slid onto the bar stool beside him. "Whiskey, bartender?"

"Whiskey?" Jack looked to the man in horror. "No, no, mate. You look like you need rum."

"Perhaps if I were looking to get drunk, yes. But for now, whiskey will do." Jack narrowed his eyes. He knew that voice. He peered at the man over another mug of ale, trying to place his face. The bartender poured him a glass of whiskey and he took it, leaving a small pouch of coins in place of the glass. "You shouldn't stare so much, Jack. You'll draw attention to us."

"How do you know my name?" Jack asked.

"It's hard not to, Captain Sparrow. You're a popular man in these parts. I hear you're a wealth of information about your fellow brethren." He murmured lowly.

"Information has a price."

"Consider it paid for." He deposited a leather bound papers on the counter, topped with a pouch of golden coins. Jack pushed the coins aside, opening the papers. They weren't letters of marque, but they certainly were letters that would prevent the East India Trading Company from pursuing Jack Sparrow and his beloved Black Pearl.

"How do you come by these?" They were signed and sealed by none other than Lord Beckett himself.

"Really, Jack?" The man glanced at him and Jack froze, knowing that face anywhere.

"You've got a lot of balls, walking into Tortuga like this. Any man in here would shoot you on sight."

"Let's keep my anonymity then." Beckett answered.

"You must be truly desperate." Jack murmured.

"I'm looking for someone."

"That's not a lot to go on." Beckett pulled the flag from his satchel.

"Is this flag familiar?" Jack took it from him, spreading it out over the bar.

"Where did you find this?"

"Wrapped around the body of the Port Royal governor." Beckett answered. "You know it?" Jack frowned, creases deepening in his forehead.

"I know that it warrants bad news. The least I can do is keep an eye out for trouble. It will follow this flag."

"So it is a calling card." Beckett murmured.

"I'd rather not play the piece that you want to answer to this call. You need to find Captain Barbossa. He is more willing to take such risks." Jack grabbed the papers. "Keep your gold, and keep your men off my ship, and I will do my best to help you. And get this infernal flag out of here." Jack said, disappearing into the crowd of the bar, anxious to be away from Beckett.

* * *

Shadows moved alongside the streets of Tortuga. "Jack seems anxious." One of them commented, watching the scene from outside a window.

"Is that him?" A female voice asked.

"Hardly recognized him out of his military uniform, but that's him. There's no mistaking it. His signet seal was pressed into those papers. He must have made a trade with Jack."

"Does it make you anxious? Seeing him this close?" She asked again. Admiral Norrington looked down to the woman at his side- someone he'd sworn his life to protect.

"I believe I'll survive, my captain."


	2. Chapter 2: Crown of Thorns

There was little for Beckett to do except wait. He had immediately sent off his men to look for Captain Barbossa. But Tortuga wasn't a place he wanted to linger.

"Care to join a crew? You look like a capable man, and we could always use capable sailors." The bartender asked. "You're new around here; you won't get very far in information unless you're part of a crew."

"I prefer to be captaining my ships." Beckett answered.

"Captain?" The bartender asked. "A lot of men say they want to be captain, but few have the capable skills to actually be captain. There's a ship docked nearby, called _Crown of Thorns._ She's got a crew; she needs a captain."

"And what's in it for me?"

"Besides a fat stack of coins? Why don't you captain her and find out?" It did sound intriguing; Beckett had to admit. And it had been a long time since he'd been the master of his own fate.

* * *

"He took the bait." She murmured, watching Beckett follow the bartender out to the docks. "I would have thought him smarter than that."

"All men love the sea. They are drawn to adventure."

"To power." She murmured, watching Beckett step aboard the ship, standing at the helm. "Let us see how well he does with it. You have your orders, James."

"Of course, milady." Norrington pressed a kiss to her knuckles and left to step aboard their own ship, _Rogue._

* * *

Beckett followed the bartender back, ordering another shot of whiskey.

 _"Crown of Thorns,_ calling all crew!" The bartender shouted. "You have a new captain." Immediately, Beckett was flanked by crew. "Your quartermaster, Red." Jadis stepped up to smirk at Beckett. He was shocked to see that she was a woman. "Your sailing master, AnnaMarie." The dark skinned woman flashed him a smile. "Your active carpenter is also Red, while your surgeon and cook is Josephina."

"Complain about the food and you'll be needing that surgeon." Josephina laughed darkly.

"Your bo'sun is Lorelai." A black-haired woman nodded to him. "And your master gunners are all of them. Of course, there's more crew, but I hardly doubt you want me to introduce all them."

"You're all women." Beckett stuttered. He felt slightly intimidated by this fact.

"Got a problem with that?" Jadis sneered at him.

"Now, listen here you infernal..." She picked him up by his shirt and slammed him against the bar. He gasped; she was a lot stronger than she looked and the sharp pain told him he would bruise by morning.

"Call me infernal again, and I will show you infernal. The _Crown_ is my ship and you are my captain, and I'll be damned if I let you mouth off about my crew in such a disgraceful manner!" Jadis hissed. Beckett was shaken.

"Are you sure I'm the right person to captain your ship then?" Beckett stammered. She snorted.

"Certain? No. But I know ex-military when I see them. So I know damn well you know how rank works and how to be polite to ladies. So be polite to my ladies and we won't have an issue." Jadis snarled, dropping his shirt and letting him sag against the bar. He wasn't aware there were so many vicious ladies in the Caribbean.


	3. Chapter 3: Out to Sea

Twenty days out to sea and they had seen nothing of value. Beckett knew that this would usually be the case. Captaining a ship was no longer a profitable cause. It made him question why he had taken on this journey to begin with. He decided to question Red about some things. Though, truth to be told, she terrified him. He found her sitting on the edge of the ship, her leg wrapped around some rigging as she fished off the edge.

"Do you think you'll actually catch anything?" He tried to make casual conversation.

"Depends on what you use as bait. I hear human meat draws the attention of the kraken." She replied idly. Beckett blinked for a moment. She... she was joking right?

"I think I've been away from sailing for too long." He muttered under his breath.

"That is, if you believe such things." A smile played at her lips.

"You... aren't planning to throw me overboard, are you?"

"Can't you swim?" Jadis asked.

"Not well, actually." Beckett replied. "It's been a long time since I've captained a ship."

"Military?" She asked.

"I suppose that's one of the many reasons I've been too occupied to enjoy this kind of life." Beckett answered.

"It shows." She murmured. "Your rigid posture, the british accent, the strict schedule... the sea has no care for your structure. You need to relearn how to move with it. Free, uncaring, unhinged even at times."

"I suppose that's how you ended up here?" Beckett asked. "I thought it wasn't often you ran across female sailors, yet here I am."

"I grew up like you did. Grew up in the shadow of someone else. Grew up around military life. Grew up in a privileged life." Jadis answered. "It wasn't for me. I'd rather command my own destiny than be stuck as someone's housewife, left to raise a brood of children while my probably military husband is off at war. Sounds boring. I like this life better."

"How long have you been in it?"

"I stowed away on an outgoing military ship when I was eight. She was sank at sea and I was rescued by pirates... but that was near twenty years ago."

"You were practically raised by them?" She looked to him.

"I suppose you could say that."

"I have a question..." He started softly, pulling out the flag. "Do you know this flag?" Jadis took it from him, examining it carefully.

"It still reeks of death." She murmured.

"Apologies. I had it cleaned the best I could."

"I know it spells trouble." Jadis answered.

"Funny, that's the same answer I got from Captain Sparrow."

"Jack will always run from a fight if he can. He does not wish to engage in this fight. And I don't blame him for it." Jadis replied.

"Then you know who it belongs to." Beckett persisted.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because whoever it belongs to has been going around East India and Royal Navy outposts and slaughtering the soldiers and mercenaries in there!" Beckett said hotly. Jadis raised an eyebrow. "Oh... er..."

 _"Do you speak French, Captain?"_

 _"Err... yes."_ Beckett replied.

 _"Be discreet about where you bring that flag, because you may find it lands you in more trouble than you bargained for. Now, listen carefully. That flag is the calling card of a pirate that most pirates call the Viper, at least, those that dare to speak that name aloud. That's not her flag- hers is a black flag with a red serpent. Believe me, when you see it, you'll know."_

 _"And what would happen if I decided to fly it aboard this ship?"_

 _"Be careful around my crew, Captain."_ She murmured.

At night, she watched as he raised the flag to mast. By morning it was gone again, miles away being picked up by the _Rogue,_ who'd been following them at a discreet distance. Norrington examined the waterlogged flag; it still carried the scent of her sweet perfume- a mask to cover up the smell of death he knew ruined its deceptively peaceful blue colors.

Beckett looked to the mast in dismay, seeing it gone. His eyes carried to Red briefly. As per the usual, she had hooked one of her legs around the mast rigging and was whittling away at a piece of wood. She didn't seem to notice his gaze, though she did look up briefly, glancing over the horizon.

"Oi!" Jadis shouted suddenly, drawing AnnaMarie to her side. Beckett started slightly, glancing over. He'd never captained a ship that required much diplomacy. It was generally much simpler than that. But there was a ship coming up on the starboard side, and it was coming up fast. The crew made no moves to gun the cannons, so he moved down to the deck to gain information.

"You don't seem concerned." Beckett murmured.

"She's _Restless Wanderer._ I don't need to be concerned with anything other than her captain, and neither do you. You wanted a somebody who was willing to take a chance on your precious flag? You're about to get him." Soon enough, the ship had pulled up beside them, and ropes were exchanged between the two ships.

"A word with you, Red!" Barbossa said from the railing, reading her guise perfectly. He raised an eyebrow at seeing Beckett's face among the crew on her ship. She took a rope and vaulted herself over. _"You've got the most dangerous man in the Caribbean on your ship!"_ He spat in perfect Mandarin. _"Captaining your ship! Are you bloody mad?!"_

 _"He's exactly where I want him, Barbossa."_

 _"And where exactly is that?"_

 _"Within my reach. A gunshot away if I so see fit. Not out there with his company, ruining good trade and killing off my business, killing off your business."_ Barbossa grumbled. There was good truth to what Jadis said. But he couldn't help but be protective of her. He, along with three other pirates, was the one to rescue her and raise her to be one of their own. She knew well enough who she was and once she got her head around something, she was unlikely to stop pursuing it.

 _"Damn you, Jadis."_

 _"I believe our good captain would like a word with you."_ She gestured to Beckett. _"Something about wanting to find the Viper."_

 _"That's a fool's errand. She's standing in front of me."_

 _"He doesn't need to know that. Run him around for as long as you can."_

 _"I will make no promises."_ Barbossa muttered. "Bring me a barrel of your best rum, and I'll see about giving you that wine you love so much."

"Done." She shook his hand, and had crew members bring over the rum. He escorted the wine over personally. "Captain, this is Captain Barbossa. Pirate lord of the Caspian Sea. Owner of _Restless Wanderer._ Rival to Captain Jack Sparrow. The best piece in your game of figurative chess." Jadis smirked.

Barbossa seemed uneasy. Did he see as Jack did, and recognize him out of his military uniform?

"I hear you're looking for the Viper." Out of the corner of his eye, Beckett saw everyone on his ship snap to attention. "It's a fool's errand to pursue her really. She only resurfaces every once in awhile."

"Would you be able to track her down?" Beckett asked.

"Depends."

"On what? Name your price." Barbossa scowled.

"Not everything has a price, mate." He muttered. "Or have you not learned that our world is one of barter?"

"So, I barter with gold."

"How about I barter with this?" Barbossa asked. "I point you in the right direction, but if you so much as harm her, I'll send every pirate in the world after you. You _won't_ be able to walk into Tortuga again." His cold blue eyes told Beckett that he knew the truth. "You _won't_ be able to walk into any port again actually."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I'm guaranteeing it." Barbossa spat. "And I'm also guaranteeing that my business thrives. Because if you mess with the Viper, you mess with worlds beyond your own. Now... your best bet is to check with a man named William Turner."

"I know Mr. Turner." Beckett answered.

"His dad. Bootstrap Bill Turner. Crewed with Jack Sparrow once. I hear he keeps a weather eye for whereabouts of the Viper."

"You won't find her for me? Jack said..."

"Jack was wrong." Barbossa answered, turning on his heel. _"Be safe out there."_

 _"Will do, Captain."_ Jadis replied, tipping the bottle of wine towards him. There happened to be a whole crate sitting on the deck as well.

"Well that wasn't very helpful." Beckett mumbled, going back to the helm. Jadis joined him shortly, carrying a small parcel.

"You may want this." He took it from her, revealing a small bottle of Scottish whiskey. He raised an eyebrow at her. "I could have told you that it was going to be much more difficult than you originally thought it was."

"Why does everyone defend her?" Beckett asked, angry. "Why? Look what she's done! You can't tell me that's good!"

"You're military. You're blind to what goes on behind closed doors and what happens in dark alleys when you think people aren't looking."

"You imply corruption! That's offensive!"

"Is it?" Jadis asked. "Every military I've ever been around has some sort of corruption somewhere down the line."

"And what kind of corruption out of the Royal Navy and the East India Trading Company would warrant the slaughter of the entire fort stationed in Port Royal?" Beckett asked. Jadis sighed heavily, leaning over the deck railing.

"There were things going on Port Royal. Murders of affluent civilians, only to be replaced with some ahem... affluent members of the Navy. Made it worse when the Trading Company butted in. They treated people like shit, even the Navy. They were responsible raiding every business. They took every coin that came in. They got drunk in the streets; they raped men and women alike. They kidnapped children and forced them into servitude. They are not good people. Even I nearly lost my business to them; and I was lucky... they didn't recognize me as a woman and I escaped to Tortuga before they could shackle me into building their ships for them. Maybe not so proudly, I've put a few away at the end of my blade, but I do not relish in killing military. They are there for a reason, for control, for structure. That wasn't what was happening on Port Royal. My city deserved better than that." He could see that she was passionate about it, tears glimmering in her eyes.

"I... wasn't aware." Beckett murmured.

"And the Viper just got to it before you did."

"How can you tell that I'm in a position to do something about it like that?" Beckett asked, curious.

"Men like you don't come down from their stature unless something is seriously wrong. You know something is wrong. At least you are trying to do something about it." Jadis murmured. "But what will you do with the Viper if you do get a chance to meet with her? You heard Barbossa's threat. I know he'll make good on it."

"I... don't know." Beckett mumbled. He was at a loss for words. She'd just exposed him to a point that he'd never been aware of- that things really were that bad in Port Royal, and that his soldiers and assassins had made what was already a mess into a bloody mess that really deserved the punishment that had been given to them. Many of those men would have had to be executed based on crimes committed. He would not have had such vulgarities among his ranks! She left him to his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Threaten Me

Another twenty days at sea and Beckett was restless. They were starting to dwindle in supplies and still had cargo to deliver and Red had left him alone to his thoughts more often than not. They'd seen no sign and heard no word of Bill Turner and the crew stayed tight-lipped as always.

He found Red sprawled out near the bow of the ship. She looked up briefly to his approach.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"It's too hot for this." She mumbled, resting her head back down, closing her eyes.

"Thought you got used to the Caribbean heat after a while." Beckett said, sitting down beside her. She was right; the heat was stifling. "Should I order the crew to get the oars out?"

"Not unless you want a dead crew." Jadis muttered. "If you think it's hot out here, it's sweltering down there. I'm half tempted to go for a swim myself."

"Why don't you?" She opened one eye to look at him.

"Bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Beckett stammered, feeling his ears turn red. He was mortified. "You are so easily flustered. Why, you wouldn't last a day around a crew of the men of this Caribbean."

"I promise to you, the men of my military do not discuss such things so idly." Beckett retorted.

"Maybe not to your face." She replied.

 _"Do you think I'll ever find the Viper?"_ Beckett asked quietly.

 _"Hard to say. Her people protect her. Wouldn't surprise me if they gave you a run-around for a bit, just to test the waters."_

 _"Is there any real use in me searching..."_ Beckett let the sentence hang, sighing quietly.

 _"You never did tell me what you would do if you did get to meet her."_

 _"I... don't know still. She's the mascot for everything I'm against, but if she is as you say she is, then she and I are not so different. We've always demanded the same things- order, respect, loyalty; we're just two sides of the same coin."_ Jadis smiled slightly. _"Maybe I'd ask for a truce. We don't bother you; you don't bother us. Surely her people would be willing to compromise... Would you? You're not so much a pirate as much as you just are a free trader."_ She laughed.

 _"I think that you don't know a damn thing about hierarchy in the pirate world. Sure, Viper's people would take it under consideration, but every man commands his own fate in this world."_

 _"But..."_

 _"You don't know, do you? Step into my boots, Captain. The only reason I have free trade is because I'm willing to follow the Viper's orders. So I owe her my loyalty; it gives me the freedom to sail unhibited by other pirates, because I am valuable to her cause. We are still nothing more than pawns- no more than your East India Trading Company is under you."_ Beckett glanced over at her briefly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me right the first time."

"You know?"

"I've always known." Jadis answered. "You look different now than you did when you walked into Tortuga, almost unrecognizable from your military position. Many wouldn't know the difference now, but I always knew."

"And you still took the chance of making me the captain of your ship? I could have killed you. I could have killed your entire crew."

"You could have tried. It takes more than mere bullets to take me down, _Captain."_ Jadis answered, eyeing him suspiciously. "In fact, now would be the opportune moment to take that advantage. Kill me and anger the Viper. Stir the pot and enrage the pirate lords of the Caribbean. You'll be dead within five days without me." He looked for the small pistol that he always carried on him but it was missing. He felt the cold barrel press against the notch in his neck. "Haven't you learned by now that you don't turn your back to a snake?" Beckett stiffened as she drew the sleek metal over his throat, settling in his collarbone.

"Hey, Red!" The gun clicked but nothing happened. She smirked, pocketing the bullets and tossing the useless weapon in his lap. She stood.

"Yeah, Lorelai?"

"Did I interrupt? That... that wouldn't have killed him, you know."

"I know." Jadis replied. Lorelai swallowed. "But it would have been enough to make things interesting."

"He's as white as a sheet." As if on cue, he stood and bolted to the edge of the ship, retching violently. "You've scared the piss out of him."

"Good." Jadis replied. "I've got work to do. Mind my helm if I leave, will you?" She asked. Lorelai nodded, taking into meaning that she would be otherwise engaged, and so would their dear captain.

"Ugh... it's too hot for this."


	5. Chapter 5: So the Tide Turns

Twenty more days and they'd made berth in Port Royal, bringing supplies to an already battered town. Beckett tried to take this information in from a trader's perspective. Port Royal was already a well-established trading post and not all the supplies she brought were supplies from Tortuga, though he suspected nothing except alcohol came from there. This either meant that his men were already dealing under the table or that these EITC supplies came from raided ships.

He watched Red check her blades before tossing a bag of grain to one of the other women working. They were certainly a finely-tuned machine. Almost everything came out of the hold of the ship, barring a few racks of cured meat, rations of water and grains. He watched as they loaded it onto a sled of sorts.

"You don't actually intend to pull that, do you?" In estimate, it probably weighed more than a few hundred pounds.

"Butt out of it." Red muttered, grabbing one of the pull ropes. He grabbed one as well. "I said butt out of it!" She snapped, jerking the rope from his hands, quick enough to leave burns. Beckett stepped back, biting his lip to smother the cry of pain. She pulled the ropes onto her shoulders and he watched as his sailing master stepped up to do the same. Both women dug in their heels, hauling the load off.

"You're not her usual crew." Someone at the docks sneered at him. "Don't you know better than to mess with Red? Pick you up in Tortuga?" Elizabeth asked.

 _Miss Swan._ Almost immediately, he was back in his military behavior. If he recalled correctly, he had recently written a warrant for her arrest for aiding in the release of Jack Sparrow. He regarded her coldly.

"Hey, Red. Where'd the new guy come from?" Red swung around, this time carrying barrels tied onto a pole.

"If I had to guess, England." She retorted. Elizabeth snorted.

"Then you pushed him out of the way because he has had everything handed to him on a silver platter?" Elizabeth asked.

"I pushed him out of the way because he was in the way. Because his Captain position does not put him at the mast everyday, so in the last sixty days, he's known nothing of the hard labor we do to keep my ship above the water."

"Excuse me..." Beckett's eyes flared. Red leveled him a smirk.

"And what seems to be the problem here? Supplies? Thank you, good trader." A right good sized EITC guard plucked an apple out of the barrel and chomped down on it. A smile didn't quite reach Red's eyes. She set down her load of barrels, spun around, kicked the apple out of the guard's hands and slammed her hands into his chest, pushing him into the waters. "You bloody pirate!"

"Don't ask for something you don't want to see!" Red spat, picking up the barrels and hurrying on down the docks. Beckett blinked in dismay. The man was easily a foot taller than him and twice, if not three times his weight. And yet, she'd dismantled him like a master butcher with the first meat of the day. He watched the man floundering in the water, as he pulled himself onto the decks, throwing his arms around Elizabeth's legs, nearly exposing her as he groped her, forcing himself on her.

The gunshot that followed echoed in the courtyard, where his crew had been unloading supplies. His fingers still quivering, Beckett's hand was closed around the pistol and the man dropped to the ground, dead as dead got. Something in him had snapped.

He didn't want that to happen to anyone. Not Elizabeth Swan. Not Red. Not her crew. No one deserved that. This was the way the company behaved when he was not among them? He wouldn't tolerate it. He hadn't even been looking at the guard; his head was still down but he raised it to meet eyes with Red. He could see the shock there, surprise, even sympathy. Then she inclined her head to him as if to say that perhaps she misjudged him.

Beckett let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and hurried over to Elizabeth to help her up, offering her the shirt off his back if she needed it, which she did. He watched the blond's eyes rake across his chest, more aware that his tattoo of the EITC symbol was not in a discreet spot on his chest.

"You're one of them." Elizabeth whispered.

"I used to be." Beckett answered. He didn't bother to mention that the tattoo was a coverup. The original had been cut into his skin. It was proof that the Company owned him, owned his body, owned everything but his soul and his intellect. Red made her way over.

"You'll be hanged for that." She murmured.

"I know." Beckett said quietly. "But it was wrong."

"You toe a fine line. You'd make the Viper proud."

"I am beginning to think that she and I are not so different." Beckett answered. Elizabeth arched an eyebrow at Red, questioning. Red stayed her with a discreet hand motion.

"I'm sure that if you keep this up, your tenacity may draw her out of hiding." Red answered.

"I don't intend to make a habit of it." Red stepped closer to him.

 _"You may find your Company is a bit more... corrupted than you believe it to be. Put aside your ignorance. This is an everyday occurrence for Port Royal. I dare your men to challenge me."_

 _"They will hold nothing back."_

"I am well aware of that fact!" Red snarled, grabbing him by his hair and wrenching his head back. For a moment, her eyes traveled- across the startled expression which quickly turned to anger, across his neck, down his chest- before they flickered back up to his. "I need a word with my captain alone, and there shall be no one coming after us." She hissed, dragging him down the docks.

"Hm." Lorelai murmured. "She's finally warmed up to him."

* * *

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Beckett asked, once she'd thrown him into a room above a Port Royal bar.

"You still haven't figured it out. Bloody hell, Beckett, I've pointed you in every direction I know. Short of scaring the piss out you with Jones." Beckett collected his wits.

"That myth does not scare me."

"He should. You still don't know a damn thing about our world." He got the sense that she was frustrated. "Why throw away your life like this?"

"If this is the way I get my Company under control, then this is the way it must be."

"They will hang you if they find out what you just did. Lord Beckett or not."

"Then it is a risk I must take. Even if it does mean I switch sides for a while. Besides, why are you so interested in my well-being? You're just a free-trader."

"Even a free-trader does not want to see good men die, Beckett." Red replied softly.

"I find it odd that I fall under that category in your mind, Red." Beckett answered. She looked up.

"It takes a lot to earn my respect, but you have done so. Now, I have many errands to run and little time to do so, so I place my _Crown_ in your control. Our routes have already been mapped and the crew will be waiting. Lorelai will mind the helm when you are absent."

"Where are you going?"

"To meet with Davy Jones." Red replied.

"He is a myth, yes?"

"Put away your ignorance, Beckett." She started to leave but he caught her arm.

"I'll come with you."

"You can't swim... and you don't want to be on that opposing end of Jones."

"Then we sail together."

"It's not so much a sailing issue. Perhaps... I can convince him to show you what I mean."

"Red, wait..." Beckett stepped forward, still holding her arm. "Permission to send you away with good luck?"

Her eyes crinkled in confusion. "What does the East India Trading Company consider good luck?"

"A fair wind in our sails and good currents." He cupped her chin gently and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. At first, he was afraid he'd offended her or become one of the creatures that she hated, but once she overcame her shock, she responded, wrapping her arm around the back of his neck and pulling him flush against her.

"Did I not have to run errands..." Red whispered, his taste still lingering on her lips. "Take of my crew, Captain." She disappeared out the door, and by the time he got down the steps, she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6: Calling Court

She slipped into the water and took a breath, relaxing as her tail and fins came back into view. No one would have ever sailed with a crew full of mermaids, so they had all kept it at bay. But that didn't mean they didn't need a little bit of water every now and then. It just so happened that she actually needed to run some errands and swimming would indeed be faster than trying to sail around to her destinations.

She reached the kraken within a few hours and the Flying Dutchman wasn't too far away. Darting rapidly, she reached the captain's quarters and slipped inside. Jones only smirked a little at seeing her.

"Hello, Jadis." Jones said softly.

"Greetings, Captain."

"Odd seeing you in this state. Was the _Crown_ getting too crowded for you?"

"You know that nothing is faster than swimming when you need to get straight to the point." Jadis replied.

"True enough. What do you need?"

"I need to bring the Brethren Court together." Jones blinked for a moment and then burst into uproarious laughter.

"Only once in a blue moon!"

"I'm not kidding, Captain." Jadis said firmly. "I need to convene the court. I've recently come across some information that involves one Lord Cutler Beckett and it's exceedingly important that I not run across the seven seas trying to relay all of this information." Jones stopped laughing for a moment, seeing the serious expression on her face. He faltered.

"You.. you're not joking. But Jadis... you know that will never happen unless..."

"Unless I institute a call? It will happen." She murmured, tracing a rune over a carved dolphin rock sitting on Jones' writing desk. "There. Done. I expect everyone to attend in their finest. That includes you, Jones."

"You know that's not possible."

"Then make it possible." Jadis retorted, pocketing the dolphin and swimming away. Jones stared after her retreating form. There was no arguing with Jadis.

* * *

To Lord Cutler Beckett,

In response to recent events, I have decided to convene the Brethren Court. They are to us a council of advisors, nine to be specific, nine lords of nine seas.I, known as Viper among this council, invite you, cordially, to attend.

You may think that this council will be nothing but drunken revelry, but let me assure you that under my control, my council will be organized, impeccably dressed, and even the worst kind of pirate can be civilized for a few hours. I expect nothing less than your finest, as we will turn out for you.

A few instructions before you join. You will be allowed two attendants- guards, friends, whatever you fancy. You will be allowed your weapons, but know that you will be outgunned and outnumbered. Don't try to be difficult. I have no problems dispatching you like I did the rest of your platoon in Port Royal.

I'll see you in a month's time. Your crew will know where to go.

Cheers,

Viper

* * *

Red watched Beckett's face progressively get paler the further he read on. "A month? That's really not enough time to prepare."

"If she can convene the Brethren Court in that time, you'd better damn well be ready." Red said.

"But I have nothing. I can't go like this. I'll be laughed out of there."

"Did you think we wouldn't provide for you?"

"If I dress in your clothes, I won't be regarded as director."

"You are naive. I won't let you go down like that." She pointed to the stern of the ship and they ascended the stairs, seeing two ships following them at a distance.

"That's my ship." Beckett whispered.

"And that's mine." Red said. He looked surprised.

"You have more than one." The size of the ship following them was significantly larger than the one they were on now. In fact Beckett was certain that it was another flagship, because it rivaled the _Endeavour._

"Lorelai, take the helm."

"Yes, Captain." Lorelai moved to the upper deck with them. _Rogue_ came proudly, bearing Spanish flags. Ropes were exchanged.

"Captain!" One James Norrington stood at the edge of the deck of the Rogue, a boarding plank placed between the two ships.

"James!" Jadis bounded down the steps and across the planks, tackling the former EITC commodore in a tight hug. "I've missed working with you!" Norrington wrapped his arms around her, hugging her as well. He detected a wave of malice coming towards him and looked up to find Beckett glaring at him, a good hint of jealousy in his eyes.

"I've missed you too, my good Captain. And so has your crew. With the help of the _Revenge_ , we've managed to corral your HMS flagship, on time, as ordered."

"Aww... does Blackbeard miss me?"

"He said he wouldn't miss the Brethren Court for all the gold in the world." Norrington replied, letting go. Beckett slowly made his way over to the _Rogue._ He eyed Norrington suspiciously.

"Commodore."

"It's Admiral, now." Norrington replied. Beckett raised an eyebrow.

"Under whose authority?"

"The Queen of Spain." Red answered. She watched his eyes get wide.

"How does one... no, that's not right! I've spent years trying to get close enough to the King of England. How does a man turned pirate get commissioned directly under royalty?"

"You're still wet behind the ears, Beckett." Norrington muttered. "All these puzzle pieces and you're still daft about putting them together. Hm... it's no wonder you've not been promoted."

"That's enough!" Red hissed scathingly. "Everything you need is on your ship. I won't see bloodshed before the Court, will I, boys?"

"No m'am." Norrington said, scowling, taking his place back at the helm. Red walked with Beckett to his ship. Why was he not surprised to see Ian Mercer at the helm? Two of his most commanding officers welcomed him back to the ship- the two had known he was going undercover, Theodore Groves and Andrew Gillette.

"Get your filthy fucking pirate boots off my ship." Mercer spat, spitting at Red's boots. She looked down disdainfully.

"My boots are cleaner than your spit." Mercer scowled, bringing back his arm for a punch.

"That is not necessary! She's with me!" Beckett hissed. He still swung wildly. Red dodged it, grabbed his arm and wrenched it behind his back, dislocating it. She put her knee up against his back and forced him to his belly, wiping the spit on her boots off with his shirt.

"He makes a lovely throw rug, Lord Beckett." Red said, smirking. Some part of him was amused and he just smiled and let it go. They made it all the way to his cabin without any further incident. "Your ship is lovely."

"I could have someone draw a hot bath for you if you wanted." Beckett offered. "All this running around must have you tired." Red smiled weakly.

"I am tired. A bath does sound lovely." Beckett turned around and started heading out the door. "Perhaps you should join me." He was frozen to his place, nearly out the door, but not quite yet. "You've got an edge on you, Beckett. A little relaxing might not hurt." Somehow he couldn't help the way his member strained painfully at his pants.

"I shouldn't." He answered.

"I don't give a damn, Beckett. You're damn intoxicating. And the fact that I shouldn't do it, makes it much worse." She sighed heavily. "Forget I asked."

"No. I'll.. join you." He murmured, signaling a servant just outside the door to bring in bathwater. Soon the bath was drawn with piping hot water and somehow, even with doors locked and the curtains drawn, Beckett still couldn't bring himself to undress in front of her. She finally turned around, watching him as he leaned against a wall, trying to hide his erection and failing to do so.

"Don't hide yourself from me." She murmured, crossing the room to stand in front of him. He looked away in embarrassment.

"Such things should not... I should not..."

"You should let go." Jadis murmured, pressing her body flush against his. "Let go of the military man." Beckett stifled a groan.

* * *

They didn't re-emerge until a few hours later. Red leaned over the railing of the _Endeavour._ "Jones is here." A freshly shaven Beckett joined her on deck, surveying the _Flying Dutchman._

"That's..."

"Terrifying." Groves commented shakily. "They've done nothing to us, but stare at us."

"Captain." Red greeted Jones quietly. He nodded his head to her. "I trust you've worked out a solution for the court."

"My one day off and you make me use it for the damn Brethren Court..."

"Tia promised she'd be there if it gives you any consolation." Red murmured. Jones looked away.

"I suppose..." He grumbled.


	7. Chapter 7: The Court Convenes

The morning of the Brethren Court...

Beckett couldn't say he wasn't nervous. He'd opted to keep Groves and Gillette at his side over foul-mouthed Mercer. They were all dressed neatly to the nines, complete with swords and small pistols. He stood on the decks that moored an incredible number of ships, one or two for each pirate lord he assumed.

"If you would follow me..." Lorelai offered to show Beckett the way. It was clear to her that Red held him in close regard.

"I thought Red would be here." Beckett murmured.

"Honestly, she's run herself ragged trying to pull this together. I figured it was better to let her rest. She won't be needed until after the dinner anyways."

"There goes my highlight of the day."

"I'll tell her you said so." Lorelai replied, leading him in the dining hall. The table was lavishly spread with all sorts of exotic foods and drinks. Most of the pirate lords turned to glare at him as he entered. Lorelai escorted him and his men to a section of the table. There was still a chair empty- the throne that presided over the meeting. Captain Teague resumed playing his lute softly, the twinkle of soft music easing everyone's concerns. Beckett realized that he had no friends here, other than his men and Lorelai and Josephina.

"Beckett." Jack greeted him coldly.

"Now, now, before this turns into a brawl... can we at least enjoy dinner?" Barbossa asked. "I proclaim the Brethren Court arrived and settled. Now let's dig in!" Most of them started passing around platters of food, each taking a tiny bit off the platters. Plates filled up quickly and so did drinks. Lorelai tapped Gillette and convinced him to switch places with her. She set a bottle of Scottish whiskey down and poured him a small shot.

"Behind you." Beckett threw a glance over his shoulder and saw a female pirate sitting on the throne. Red boots accented a black skirt, and this was set off by a white frilly shirt and purple corset. The pirate hat was pulled down low enough that he couldn't see her face, but he could tell that a black bandana was wrapped around her head. Her jeweled hands rested- one of the throne, the other on the hilt of a gleaming cutlass.

"That's her?" Beckett whispered. "She doesn't eat?"

"She will not dine until her court has eaten."

"That puts negotiations behind." Beckett murmured.

"Best not dwell on it." Lorelai replied, settling down to her own meal.

"It's a shame Red isn't here." He murmured. "She's a sight for sore eyes."

"I agree she's better company, but she needs to rest." Lorelai answered. How long did she intend to keep up the charade?

Many of them had already eaten their fill within the hour and moved onto the dancing hall. Beckett tried to linger but an intimidating pirate shooed him away, leaving him alone with the other lords and little friends.

"What is your command?" Barbossa asked quietly. "He is within our reach. Do you actually intend to bargain with him?"

"He is not the man you think he is." Jadis said quietly. "I will not have bloodshed in my court without reason."

"Without reason?! Look what he's done to us!" Jones snarled. "He would control the seas if given the opportunity! He has to go."

"That's enough." Blackbeard said quietly. "I'd like to remind you that any pirate is like that too. Many of us wish to conquer the seas. Many of us seek legendary treasures, myths even. My gander is that Jadis has seen a side to him that we haven't."

"Who delivered supplies to Port Royal without question? Who killed a man without hesitation for forcing himself on a woman, a pirate lord no less? Who obeyed our rules to every beck and whim while under Jadis' watch?" Teague spoke up. "I heard it was Beckett. The new crew aboard the _Crown."_

Jadis leaned forward slightly. "The Court may disagree but I wish to have words with Lord Beckett. And now I have backup from two of the most influential members of my court."

The double doors to the dance hall slammed open and Jadis swept in the hall, the four court members following behind her. Tia hung around the doors, catching Jones' by his wrist. "Hello, Jones."

He cupped her cheek gently. "Calypso. Don't tell me ya think that this is a good idea?" Tia Dalma's face crinkled in a smile.

"Him stolen her heart." She murmured. "Why does she get so angry when you confront her? Her loves him like her loves the sea."

"Thank you... for saving my life." Elizabeth touched Beckett's shoulder lightly. He nodded to her briefly, his eyes ever watching the Viper's movements.

"I will have order in my court. There are some among us that call for Lord Beckett's execution. Show me there is still hope if there is but one fool left to fight for it." The Court pooled around the room. Two members had stepped forward but Lorelai pointed out that they were not actually lords of the court.

Elizabeth stepped forward. "Lord of the South China Sea advocates for him. He saved my life in Port Royal, and has since kept the East India Trading Company from arresting and hanging me. I know there was a warrant for my arrest and death. I was within arm's reach. He could have killed me but he didn't. It's only been three months... and maybe I'm the only fool that will fight for him... But we all know Redlady Riggs would and she doesn't just stick out her neck for anyone."

"She is not a lord. Do not bring Riggs into this conversation." Jack spat.

"We get it!" Elizabeth snapped. "The damage between you and Beckett is personal, more than just raided ships and dead guards."

"The damage between you and Riggs is also personal." Barbossa muttered lowly.

"Butt out of this, Barbossa!" Jack snapped.

"Jealous much?" The red-haired pirate asked. Jack snorted.

"Of her? Hardly. I would have killed him if I had the chance."

"You had the chance." Beckett murmured. "And let's be real here, my death is something I hear about every day among pirates. It's starting to no longer faze me."

"We could change that." Ammand stepped forward, cocking his pistol. Jadis rose from the throne.

"No! There will be no bloodshed in my court!"

"Only a king can issue such orders!" Ammand said. "First you... then there is no one to stand in front of him." He shifted direction of his aim and Beckett broke loose of standing, bolted to stand in front of the throne and took the brunt of the hit in his shoulder Two more bullets peppered him, one in his leg and the other in his stomach. The room erupted into chaos. Josephina and Lorelai quickly stepped in to put pressure on his wounds.

 _"He's bleeding out too quickly... gods..."_

 _"Tia!"_ Jadis' voice rang through the hall. Before he faded into unconsciousness, he felt something sharp pierce his shoulder deeply, and then everything faded into black.


	8. Chapter 8: The Wind Changes

"E will come back to you. E might not like what happened, but e will come back to you." Tia Dalma murmured.

"This was not how I wanted to introduce him to who I was." Beckett thought he recognized that voice, but it was low, clipped, and strained. "What would my mother say?"

"Your mum would be proud that we saved him." Norrington, definitely.

"And what about my surrogate fathers? Huh? Two of them wanted him dead."

"Err..." Jones left the room. Barbossa looked away.

"You saved him, luv." Teague murmured, rubbing her back. Blackbeard had no comment. "You know Jones is a stubborn ass and Barbossa will come around. Fond of you as he is, he will have to."

"Red?" His lips felt dry, his voice cracked, his mouth parched.

"One of many names I'm called." Jadis replied. She looked up. "Beckett?"

"I feel like hell." He murmured, trying to sit up but failing. He was weak... again.

"No, no..." She helped him sit up, pressing a glass of water to his lips. "You're still injured."

"How long..."

"I need to get you in water for you to heal."

"Odd... never heard of using water as a treatment." He mumbled, taking small sips of the water. "What happened at the court?"

"Ammand was killed. Lorelai took his place. Ultimately nothing."

"And Viper?"

"I've heard everything I needed to pass a judgment. My crew came to your aid, Beckett. I would have never denied you a meeting. I apologize for my deception."

"You're Viper?" Beckett stammered.

"Do you really find it so surprising?"

"I am surprised that you let me..." She covered his mouth tightly.

 _"We are not alone here. Please do use good judgment."_ Beckett blushed. "All these connections and yet you didn't make them. I practically handed myself to you, yet, you reacted professionally. One mere warning about my crew and you had nothing to say. You treated them well. There was no attempt to interfere with the workings of my people. Consider me intrigued, _Lord_ _Beckett._ " Jadis said softly. "Leave us."

He could hear people shuffling out of the room. "How long has it been?"

"You've been unconscious for weeks... I almost..." She stopped short. "I would not have liked to have introduced you to my world in such a manner."

"What do you mean?"

"You were dying. I did what was necessary to save you."

"Have you cursed me in some manner?" Beckett asked. Jadis sighed softly.

"It's complicated."

"Isn't life always?"

"More than you know." Something about her tone made him open his eyes to look at her. She was a sight. He could tell that she had been diligently caring for him- because she'd neglected to care for herself. Dark rings surrounded her eyes- lack of sleep. Dirt was smeared across her cheeks, and she was still in the clothes from the court, bloodstained. His blood- he was reminded. "You showed me great loyalty in a world where loyalty is still on shaky ground. No other pirate lord would have stepped in front of me; perhaps other members of the court, but no lord. And the fact that an outsider is willing to protect somebody that has the power to convene the court, to control the court, _that_ carries great influence, great fealty."

She looked away. "Even after all the deception I put you through, you came through. I... didn't expect that."

"But you wanted it. If I can protect you in any way, I will."

"Why?" She looked back to him.

"Because I've fallen for you. Because Red, Viper, whatever you're called, is a woman worth my equal, and I've never been able to say that about women. You... your crew... you've changed my perspective. If my company were even half as kind, compassionate, or loyal, then I have a feeling we wouldn't have been dealing with this to begin with."

"That..."

"With permission, I'd like to instate you and your crew to help lead the company."

"I'd flattered, Beckett. But that's a bad idea."

"Because you're at such odds with them?" He asked.

"Because England will laugh you out of the court. I know you've been crewing with me and my ladies, but Beckett, they won't allow that and you're in rough enough waters as is. Not to mention the fact that you... you've been replaced." Beckett whipped his head around so fast that Jadis was sure he'd given himself whiplash.

"What?!"

"There's a man named Jonathan Beckett in your stead. I believe his words were 'not being surprised that I have to clean up this mess'."

"How long have I been unconscious!?"

"Nearly six weeks, Beckett. It's been almost five months since any of your higher ups have seen you, and after the incident at court, I believe that most of your crew believes you dead."

"Mercer?"

"Well into working with Jonathan. It's been a bloodbath on our end."

"Gillette? Groves?"

"Loyal to you. Aboard the _Crown._ "

"And my ship?"

"Gone. Sailed back to England." Jadis answered. Beckett's hand clenched tightly, white showing at his knuckles.

"I can't believe... everything I worked for... gone." He buried his head in his hands. "I... for my mother, for my sister... and to spite my father! And... it's all gone. I've put my heart on the line... would you have even done the same for me?"

"If you doubt how I feel about you, don't. I was outsider among the court anyways. My death would have solidified an alliance between you and at least three pirate lords and Captain Teague, Blackbeard, Davy Jones, and Calypso herself. Believe or not, even other members of the court do have some sway when they are the members that police the seas." She sighed softly. "If I could have taken that hit for you, I would have. You startled me honestly. I was waiting for it. And would I have done the same for you?" She stood. "Admiral Norrington?"

"Yes, milady?" Norrington stood at the ready, stepping just inside the door.

"Please tell Beckett where we are."

"Aboard the _Rogue._ The _Dutchman_ at our starboard side, the _Crown_ at our stern, _Restless Wanderer_ at our port, well into our journey to the Spanish coast."

"Am I to be another one of your lost pets... brought to Spain to be groomed into their military?" Beckett muttered sarcastically.

"I don't bring home _pets._ " Jadis retorted. Norrington was rattled by the venom in her voice, stepping back a bit.

"Like Norrington who obeys your every beck and whim? I am not some dog to be cowed."

"And I am not looking to cow you. Admiral, take your leave." Norrington nodded briefly and stepped out.

"Such an obedient pet."

"You do realize that your dark attempt at humor holds nothing for me? I can detect your jealousy a mile away, Beckett. I have no romantic feelings for Norrington; he is stationed aboard my ship because my _mother_ ordered him to be. We enjoy many of the same things, true, but I only share my bed with the man I love... or did the chaste time aboard your ship mean nothing to you?!" Jadis spat bitterly. "I promise you, I have many men under my control and if you are going to be this jealous every time I interact with one, then you and I will not work out well."

Beckett spluttered, trying to turn on his side and finding himself overcome with sharp pain. "Ah, ah!" He hissed, drawing in a short breath.

"You're not healed." Jadis murmured. It pained her to see him suffer like this.

"I don't need your pity."

"I don't give my pity freely." Beckett managed a short chuckle. Her dry tone of voice bit back at him, telling him she was not amused. "Cutler, I didn't come here to fight. I don't want to fight with you. It's the last thing on my mind, really. I understand that you've lost everything, but lashing out at me isn't going to solve the issue at hand."

"I've lost everything before. This time will be no different."

"You don't have to do this alone. Let me help you." Jadis said. Beckett scowled, looking over his shoulder to glare at her.

"No."

"Is that your pride talking?" Jadis snapped, turning on her heel, slamming the door so hard on her way out that he felt the ship shudder in her wake.

"Is everything..."

"Off!" Jadis hissed, pushing Norrington out of the way and diving into the water. She swam for hours, only returning to the ship once night had fallen. She swam along the curve of her ship, spotting Beckett leaning over the railing, his eyes far away as he gazed out over the sea. Norrington tossed down a rope but she ignored it, so he stripped down to his pants and jumped in.

"Is Jones' beast around?" Norrington asked.

"No." They were closer to the stern on the _Dutchman's_ side, and Beckett was still in view.

"Care to talk about it?" Norrington asked. He did genuinely care for Jadis, but he strongly suspected that Beckett was the one who had captured her heart.

"Just a lover's spat." Jadis answered.

"Is that why you won't come aboard?"

"I'm not the one who will catch a cold if a draft so much as passes me onboard, James." She murmured. "The ocean is my home." Beneath the water, her tail moved in a powerful rhythm to keep her afloat. Norrington looked in the direction her eyes were- on Beckett.

"Shall I throw him overboard?"

"It would greatly accelerate his healing. But he may never forgive me for it."

"Then I'll let you save said damsel in distress." Finally he managed to wring a smile out of her. "I know I could never stand in his place, but if you ever need me for anything... Jadis, know that I am here for you." Norrington murmured, scaling the hull of the ship easily. "Now, I'd advise you turn a blind eye to what I'm about to do."

He pulled on his shirt and found Beckett still at the railing. "You've got a lot of balls daring to show your face out here." Norrington hissed scathingly. "How dare you shun my Captain like so!?"

"Your Captain? I wasn't aware that she belonged to another man. Besides, what does a man like you have to offer her?"

"A prestigious name like mine at least has value in the Spanish military. What value does your name even hold anymore?" Norrington snarled, poking at a sore spot. Beckett scowled.

"Don't you have something to be doing?"

"Yes, actually. This." Norrington hauled back and punched Beckett square in the nose, causing him to lose balance and teeter on the edge of the ship. He flailed for a moment, his hands grasping wildly but coming up with nothing and he fell to the sea.

Water swarmed up on him, filling his lungs as he choked and sputtered, trying to swim to the surface. His clothes were too heavy and he could feel darkness ebbing in on him. He closed his eyes and prayed that he would succumb quickly. That never happened. He gasped when he realized that he was still underwater, but he could see clear and breathe easily. He looked to see a tail and fins were his legs were supposed to be. _This was not the way I wanted you introduced to my world..._ Red's words echoed in his mind. Surprisingly, he could feel his wounds closing in, his body healing from the inside out.

He'd spent all his life chasing myths and legends and now he was one- a siren. He spent a few minutes figuring out how to swim and move around. It still shocked him that one could be turned this creature. Apparently they weren't all born naturally.

Beckett swam around for a bit, getting used to his surroundings. It certainly was a change of pace. He poked his head above the water for a bit, keeping an eye on the ship. Norrington looked over the edge. "Jadis?"

"Jadis?" Beckett questioned. Norrington arched an eyebrow.

"Now where could she have wandered off to?" Norrington murmured, leaving the railing. It was a while before Beckett wanted to leave the water, clambering back on board and escaping to his room quickly.


	9. Chapter 9: Royal Blood

Turns out, Jadis never returned to the ship. In fact, they didn't see her again until they reached the coast of Spain. Norrington groaned, lining up his men for inspection. He had even ordered Beckett to be dressed in finest and clean shaven, though he sported a rather neatened beard. Port was where Davy Jones stayed, unable to step foot on land, but he still sent Maccus to make sure that everything remained stable with the Queen of Spain. Barbossa straightened up a little as his ship was inspected. He had no doubt in his mind that any unable-bodied sailor would be replaced, his sails mended, his hull repaired, and his stocks replenished... but that was dependent on success and he wasn't sure he'd call this success. Even worse, it seemed that Admiral Norrington had lost track of Jadis Riggs and if she wasn't in Spain, this whole mission could fall apart.

But the inspection went through. Crews were ordered to port. Traders came in to clean the ships from bow to stern, to repair and patch the hulls, to grease and tinker with cannons and guns, to clean and sharpen swords and knives, to mend and darn sails, and now they were out of a ship. Norrington felt a little uneasy, his brow furrowed deeply.

"And you say you've seen no sign of her?" Barbossa asked. Norrington shook his head.

"How does one manage to lose a whole person?" Maccus asked.

"Well, when that person has fins and can swim away from you..." Norrington muttered sourly. He straightened suddenly. That was the Queen's royal carriage no doubt. She was the perfect picture of grace, even at fifty-some years old. It was showing- grey hairs tucked in amongst her black hair, neatly braided back. She needed no help getting down from her carriage, still as lithe as ever.

"Hello, Admiral. Captain Barbossa. First Mate Maccus." She raised an eyebrow at Beckett. "I don't believe we've met. Admiral, who is your guest?"

"Excuse my manners, my queen. This is Cutler Beckett, formerly the Director of the East India Trading Company. Beckett, this is Alessandra Riggs, Queen of Spain." For a moment, Beckett didn't know how to react.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Do you go by Cutler or do you go by Beckett?"

"Either one is fine, milady." Beckett murmured, regaining his composure and bowing shortly.

"Well then, Beckett, welcome to Spain. I trust Admiral Norrington has treated you well? Being as that you two come from the same company, I imagine that there's quite a bit of animosity between the two of you."

"I've been treated well, yes." Alessandra's eyes crinkled as she smiled.

"I'm glad you could make it. My daughter's letters speak so fondly of you. I would hate to discipline my crews for ill treatment of someone so special to her." Beckett blanked out for a moment.

"Your daughter?" He let his mouth get the better of him. Alessandra glanced back to him, mid-conversation with Norrington.

 _"Did she not tell him?"_

 _"I have not seen her since they fought. Is she here?"_

 _"Yes. Staving off suitors as always and especially foul-tempered about it."_ Alessandra replied. _"Why don't you go to her, James? She always seems to confide in you."_

 _"Because it makes Beckett jealous."_

 _"All the more reason to, James. There's nothing wrong with a little rivalry."_

 _"Of course, if it's what my queen commands."_ Norrington took his leave. Alessandra put on a smile for Beckett and the rest of the captains.

"She didn't tell you?"

"Oh... err..." He fumbled for the person who reminded him most of the woman in front of him. "I don't suppose you're Lorelai's mother?"

"No... but then again, my child never liked parading herself in public. I believe you are familiar with a free-trader named Red? A pirate named Redlady Riggs? A Court member named Viper? That's my daughter."

"But that would make her..."

"A Princess? Tell me, Beckett, does Admiral Norrington care for her? Does she confide in him? Does she greet him like a friend she hasn't seen in forever?"

"Well... yes." Beckett answered.

"He is there because I have commanded him to be. Nothing more. Nothing less. Now come, I hear the rose gardens are in full bloom, and nothing warms a heart like some fresh picked flowers, even if it is the cold heart of my daughter. Sometimes it takes a little prodding." Alessandra murmured. "I'll have someone escort you to her quarters."

 _That wasn't necessary,_ he thought, still in shock from the news. Still, he followed the servant to the garden, using the knife provided to cut some fresh blooms. He was close to her quarters now, he thought, seeing a few men waiting at the door that was heavily guarded.

"GET OUT!" Someone thundered, and he was surprised to see Jadis fling a man out the door, or at least try to, as his hand was tightly around her wrist.

"Unhand her!" Norrington growled.

"But... but... my love..." The man stammered.

"I am not your love, Phillipe!" Jadis snarled. "You are only here because you are obsessed with using me to carry on your legacy! I'm not interested." She looked to his hand in disgust and swung her arm up against the doorframe, smashing his fingers in between. He yelped and let go, cradling his injured hand to his body. "And take your frivolities with you!" A bouquet of roses sailed over Phillipe's head. "Leave. Now." The few men and both the guards standing outside the door left. Beckett made himself scarce behind a pillar before she looked in his direction, sagging slightly. She was still just as terrifying as the door he'd met her.

"If it gives you any consolation, I believe I saw Beckett heading towards the flower gardens with intent in his mind."

"That has Mother written all over it. What's the use of flowers? They're much prettier when they're not left to wilt in vase." Beckett listened in on their conversation, trying to avoid getting thrown out like the last one.

"They both mean well and you know it."

"But it has no use. I'm not interested in something that has no use to me. You know that as well as anyone."

"That's how you run a business, Riggs, not your life."

"Same thing." Norrington chuckled quietly.

"Is that why you're drawn to Beckett?"

"He is intellectual, learned, smart, and hard-working. Any woman would be lucky to have him, and Spain is in sore need of his business and accounting expertise. Not to mention that he is rather nice to look at, and I rather enjoy his company. At least I can carry on a decent conversation with him, and he is not shallow nor obsessed with his looks nor is he vain. While his pride gets in the way, admittedly so does mine, and there is no other man I'd rather be locked in fierce debate with... unlike Phillipe... I could see him at the head of my business, head of my armadas, head of my country."

"You would choose him, knowing what he's done, knowing he's stood for everything you are against?" Norrington asked.

"You once stood there too. Now look where you are. A man in control of his own fate, with some minor limitations. My mother allows you to act freely in your own good judgment. People change when you give them back the reins to their own fate."

"Even Beckett?"

"He has been given freedom in way that is unknown to humans. He is no longer of the East India Trading Company. They have assumed him dead after the meeting with the Brethren Court. A new director has stepped in- loyalties have changed. I worry about this... the Beckett family has proved they are not easy to convince."

"Jonathan?" Norrington asked. "I've heard he's worse. Cruel. Twisted. He may not be one you can convince, Jadis."

"He understands money. And he understands violence. Then so... I shall speak to him in that way." Beckett slipped away at that point. Still, it shook him. His brother in his stead? His brothers had not been kind to him as children and he'd made it a point to never speak with them again. He still held a small amount of gold and wandered around in the shops in town, looking for something to get her.

He'd finally decided on a small whittling kit, buying it for himself mostly. Beckett realized more and more as he walked around the shops that he had no idea about what Jadis was like, what she liked, or even who she was. Daughter of the Queen, raised by three pirate lords? It was all a bit much to wrap his head around. He saw Gillette and Groves mingling among the common people, their eyes alight with the prospect of a new country and a new culture.


	10. Chapter 10: A Mere Reprieve

He found his feet taking him to the shipyards, watching crews flit to and from ships, patching and repairing the ones in the water, bending wood and binding with sticky tar to form others. Just one of their flagships was enormous, easily rivaling what the Endeavour was, and while loaded with guns to boot, had ample room for cargo and crew.

"Aye, she's the heart of luxury." Norrington murmured, folding his hands and leaning on the fence post to watch the dock-workers repair her hull.

"You've heard the news?" Beckett asked quietly.

"About Jonathan?" Norrington queried. "Yes. One of the lords keeps me abreast of the news."

"Elizabeth Swan?" Beckett asked. "I assume they've stationed themselves in Port Royal."

"You would be correct." Norrington murmured. "On both counts. They've managed to shut down all exports into Port Royal that are coming from free-traders. Everything comes in from the Royal Navy or from company ships and they are extorting the hell out of the common people. Things have degraded very quickly." Beckett frowned.

"This is not how I imagined the rest of my life going." Beckett murmured. "Nor did I ever imagine that I would be standing on the docks of Spain, standing next to former Company and just not... envy you. Your life is everything I could have ever wanted, everything I ever did want, yet that is no longer what I want. I am lost." Beckett murmured, watching crew load the flagship.

"Not everybody who gets lost is lost, my lord." Norrington replied. "You have a great opportunity here in Spain."

"You mean with Jadis?"

"You know I am not here to ever take a place at her side. I am only here because my Queen has commanded me to stay near her side, and even then, that is not always a feasible task. Above the throne that she will eventually inherit and above her people, her country and otherwise, she has always valued her freedom. I think sometimes that is why being Queen over the Brethren Court and being a pirate has always appealed to her. Not to mention that being raised by three very influential male pirates has incredibly molded the way she is." Norrington said softly. "She is certainly her own, despite her mother's want to have her settle."

"Will she?" Beckett asked. Norrington shrugged.

"I doubt it truly. She has too much of her father's blood in her."

"What's the story there?"

"He was the siren. Not Alessandra. She fell in love with him crossing the seas as a young woman, on her way to royal training to become the next Queen. But their love was forbidden. He was harpooned and tied to the ship's bow to rot until nothing but bones remained."

Beckett was surprised. "But Alessandra doesn't seem like the kind of person to carry that kind of trauma."

"I imagine not. She had a daughter to raise after all. One that simply could not stay away from the sea. It called to her. It still does." Norrington murmured. "After all, it's in her blood. And now it is in yours." Beckett was quiet.

"I never imagined that it wasn't passed through a bloodline. They're creatures of myth! Or so I thought. I keep telling myself that the blank edges of the map are fleshing out and filling in, but I am beginning to think that my map simply can't encompass the vastness of this world." Beckett murmured. "I am a very creature that I probably would have hunted to the brink of extinction. However can I rectify my normal life now? I've been thrown from my position as director of the East India Trading Company; I'm most certainly a wanted man, and a good percentage of the populus wouldn't even believe me if I told them the truth!" Beckett was frustrated, closing his eyes and rubbing at his temples. "I cannot combat Jonathan alone."

"I don't suspect you will have to." Norrington replied. "Jadis is right. He speaks in violence and greed. She will unearth hell on him. I do not suspect that he will be as curious as you were."

"He was my father's prodigy child. He excelled in everything that Father placed before him- military, sword-fighting, gunplay, you name it, Jonathan could master it. He was slated to take over Father's business and last I heard, he had. It does not surprise me that he would try to master the East India Trading Company."

"Can the company be mastered?" Norrington asked. "There are still a few good men left, yes?"

"Of course it can't be mastered. I can only command of my men. They are still creatures of free will. But Jonathan's words and sweet charms could certainly corrupt them into his doing. It is why Ian Mercer sailing back to England to stand with the company does not surprise me. You're right; I'm sure there are a few good men left... but how could I ever persuade them to leave and how on Earth could I ever smuggle them out? How on Earth did you get out?"

"I chased Jack Sparrow around the edge of South America, if you'd care to remember. My fleet crashed on the shoals in the midst of raging hurricane and I nearly drowned. I woke to the care of women aboard a small ship, _Crown of Thorns._ " Norrington murmured. "I didn't understand then that they were giving me a second chance at life, that they had given me a second chance at life."

"Are you... as well?" Beckett asked.

"No." Norrington replied. "Though Lorelai has offered it to me more than once. If I didn't know any better, I'd suppose she'd taken a fancy to me."

"Aye, that she has. I doubt she would have offered it otherwise." Jadis murmured, startling the both of them.

"Where did you come from?" Beckett asked.

"It's a free country." Jadis replied.

"I am more curious as to know how you got past your mother's guards." Norrington asked.

Jadis snorted. "They are pushovers. A well-placed pressure point can send a grown man to his knees. Besides, you can't keep this Princess locked up in a tower for so long before she figures out a way out." She replied. "Is that _Lux?_ " She asked, looking at the flagship. "Why does Mother prepare her?"

"I believe she and the Royal Council are considering going to negotiate with the King of England."

"Daft move. No negotiating with England now, with the Company in enemy hands."

"If there is but a chance..." Alessandra murmured. Jadis whirled on her heel.

"A fool's chance! How can you stand to barter our country away on a hope that a man might re-open the seas to free-traders on his own whims!? Men like him do not respond to a woman's wiles or feminine charm! They must be dealt with!"

"Jadis!" Alessandra reprimanded. "We must have hope!"

"Hope?! Why should I? I have never lived on hopes and dreams! My worlds demand action! And so I shall give it to them!" Jadis snarled, storming off.

"Damn that child." Alessandra murmured, watching Jadis' retreating form.

"She's not wrong. Jonathan won't let the King hear a word edgewise about bartering. If they want the edges of the maps to belong to them, do not expect that they will listen to a peace treaty. You cannot offer it right out of the gate. You must best them to prove that you're worthy of it." Beckett murmured.

"You know them?"

"I know Jonathan. He's the spitting image of my Father, and my Father was not a nice man." Beckett replied.


	11. Chapter 11: Running to Battle

"Then you agree with my daughter? That this kind of situation demands action?" Alessandra asked. She looked to Norrington for advice. "You know your former commander better than anyone here. What say you?"

"Instate him, my Queen." Norrington murmured. "He is invaluable. He is a scholar, military, and a businessman. And what he may not know, he learns fast. Put him at the head of your armadas. Let him have a flagship. Let him sail with Jadis." Alessandra's eyes crinkled.

"You do not operate on your own modus operandi." She murmured, stepping forward to put her hands on Beckett's shoulders. "If you hurt my daughter, I will bring down hell on your head. There will be no safe place on your map for you to hide. You are innocent until proven guilty, and this unwavering streak of loyalty that Jadis and Norrington show you has earned you the title of Director once more. Only this time you will be operating under a Spanish flag. Use your discretion wisely, Commander. I've no need or want for useless war, but if you think the best answer to this is to combat it immediately, then... the fate of my country is in your hands." Alessandra murmured. "Get him a crew and a ship. And a tailor."

"Of course, my Queen." Norrington bowed as she left. "Guess she saw right through that. Welcome to Spain, Director." Norrington gave a cheeky smile. "You have your choice of ships, your choice of crew... your choice of dress." Beckett wandered the dock yards until he came across a small nondescript ship, weather worn and battle-torn, the red lettering starting to fade.

 _Crown of Thorns._ Lorelai peered over the edge of the ship, seeing him standing there, his hands pressed against the hull, sighing deeply.

"She's still a beaut." Lorelai murmured. "Age old, battle hardened... She's no flagship, but she's still the pride of the Spanish armada. A humble beginning, if she were."

"Aye, she's a beautiful galleon." Beckett murmured. "How soon could she sail?"

"Now, if you really wished. She's been repaired and restocked. Crew's all here. She just needs a captain." Lorelai replied.

"You could make for Port Royal?" Beckett asked.

"Are we going by ourselves? Or are we leading warships into battle?" Lorelai asked. "Should I be contacting Admiral Norrington to board _Rogue?_ "

"That... he usually shadows the _Crown,_ yes?" Beckett murmured.

"Aye, he has to." Lorelai replied. "Queen's orders."

"Then I will have that assurance." Beckett murmured, hoisting himself up the steps and onto the deck.

"Port Royal?" Lorelai asked. "No battle plans?" Beckett shook his head.

"I will cross that bridge when I come to it. For now, just bring me that horizon." Beckett murmured, grabbing a black and white flag and raising it, the Jolly Roger picking up speed in the wind. "Fair currents and fast winds." He murmured. "Will Red be joining us?" He asked, seeing no sign of the red-headed woman among the crew.

Lorelai arched an eyebrow slightly. "You have been instated as Director over Her Majesty's armadas. Surely this position allows you the knowledge of who Red is, and the position she carries over Spain."

"You mean to say that she will not be joining us." Beckett murmured.

"I mean to say that if she does join us, it will most likely be against her Mother's orders." Lorelai replied. "Though most times, it almost always is." Lorelai murmured.

"Then who will be serving as a Quartermaster?"

"I will." A broad shouldered, burly young man stood on the crossing planks. Lorelai shook her head.

"No men aboard the _Crown._ No exceptions." Lorelai said.

"What does that make him? Chopped bits? Eh?" The man sneered.

"He is the new Commander of Her Majesty's armadas. He goes where he pleases." Lorelai murmured. "Get off, you useless sod!" She hissed, planting both hands on his chest and pushing him overboard. The resounding thud of him hitting the docks and slithering into the water echoed in the surrounding area as they pulled away from the docking edge.

"Well." Josephina peered over the edge. "Good riddance to any man who makes comments about another man's bits."

"Josephina!" Lorelai reprimanded, trying to hide a smile.

"What?" Josephina smirked. "A few well-executed maneuvers with a knife and he wouldn't even have his bits. You should have let me lay into him!"

"Hey Majesty frowns upon you castrating her men!"

"Her men ought to learn that when a lady says no, she means no!" Josephina retorted. "Hm. I swear up and down that half these men are useless. What good is brawn without the brains, mm?" She asked.

The sound of soft laughter brought his attention to the upper decks. Jadis was there, her arms crossed as she leaned across the railing, gazing intently on the scene below.

"So you did decide to board." Lorelai murmured. "I had wondered..."

"And miss out on this kind of entertainment? Not for the sun, moon, or stars."

 _"And miss out on your dearly beloved capitan?"_ Lorelai asked. A blush rose to Jadis' cheeks but she willed it away.

"I'd be careful what you say, Lorelai. Commander Beckett has proved to me many times that he is a scholar, capable of mastering many tongues. You do not presume what he speaks... though I know he isn't fluent in Mandarin, he is able to hold fluent in his French. And Captain is an almost universal term. _Oui, Capitaine?"_ Jadis asked.

 _"Oui."_ Beckett murmured. Jadis arched an eyebrow toward Lorelai.

"I do not expect it to be long before he is fluent in our mother tongue. So hold yours." Jadis warned.

"Of course, Jadis." Lorelai murmured. "All crew, hands on deck. We sail for Port Royal!" The deck erupted in a flurry of activity as Beckett climbed the steps to the helm.

"You did not need to intervene. I am not concerned with any slights they have to say about me." Beckett murmured.

"It was not something directed towards you, however much you may have been the subject." Jadis replied, still in dress at her Mother's insistence while she remained in Spain. Beckett had to admit that it was breathtaking, even as simple as it was. A flowing red shirt covered her modestly, with a flowing black skirt. "What?" He realized that he must have been staring.

"I... apologize."

"Though I don't know whatever for. You've certainly seen more."

"An action that was certainly imprudent of me."Jadis snorted. "You disagree? At the time I was Director, with little knowledge of your royal bloodline."

"Commander, I... One day I hope you will find it in yourself to overlook your so called oversight... Mother would not have given you control of her armadas so easily. She knows what you mean to me... she would do anything to make you stay."

"Would she not make a match that would secure her throne in good hands?"

"I think she just wants to see me happy, truthfully. No matter where the throne goes. I don't think she would accept it otherwise."

"Norrington told me about your father. Was your royal bloodline not passed by family?" Beckett asked.

"Well.." Jadis shifted uncomfortably. "Of course, provided that her children could find suitable matches and marry appropriately, the throne would have been up for contest between my brother and I. Oh Jacob wanted the throne. He would have made an excellent king."

"What happened?"

"He went to England. He didn't return." Jadis murmured. "Mother thought perhaps he had fallen in love with someone ah... not of an appropriate status of what our Royal Council demands. With your most recent fall from grace, my only option left to ascend to the throne would be to enter into a peace treaty by marrying a royal prince or one of Spain's most eligible bachelors. The gene pool is a little limited... if you didn't get that gist." Jadis shuddered.

"Yeah, I uh... noticed." Beckett murmured. "Is your wrist alright?" Jadis smiled slightly.

"I believe I'll heal but thank you for caring." She murmured. "Until such a time where you've proven your worth to my Mother, and to our Royal Council, it seems that we are fated to dance the lines." Jadis murmured.

"If you can act so, then I can too." Beckett murmured. "After all, it is as it should be, Your Highness." He bowed low, kissing the back of her hand. Her eyes locked in on his for a moment.

"Commander." She whispered, a hint of a smile playing at her lips. "But if we wish to combat your brother and the East India Company then perhaps we should drop our act until we are among such company. My ladies do prefer you more relaxed around them. Besides, Beckett, you're one of us now. Family protects family."

"Familia also teaches familia." Josephina replied. "And as of right now, you're being relieved of captain. Go. Work the masts. Red, the helm." She grabbed Beckett's arm and hauled him away and for once, Jadis laughed, watching him turn to her in confusion. She put a fast current in, setting their course for a chain of islands they would reach well before Port Royal.


	12. Chapter 12: Learning

Time passed easily aboard the _Crown._ Beckett, engrossed in the stories the ladies spun him every night over dinner, fell into a routine easily, hardly noticing the days passing. It wasn't until one morning when he found that the ship no longer moved forward and instead rocked with the gentle lapping of the waves against her hull that he realized they were docked... or perhaps anchored.

He made his way up to the deck to find it empty, save for some crew lulling about. The sound of laughter drew him to the side, seeing Lorelai, Josephina, and Jadis crowded on an outcropping of rocks. Their tails glistened in the light of sun, flicking water everywhere.

"He's awake." Lorelai nudged Jadis. She waved at him.

"Come join us!"

"Is that really proper?" Beckett asked, climbing down the edge. He looked to the water hesitantly, before holding his breath and jumping in. Water rushed in on him and he could feel the panic build. But he took a breath and felt it pass normally. He surfaced, swimming over to them. Josephina giggled.

"My, what a sight you are!" She murmured. "Not many men we have around here."

"Is there a particular reason why there aren't many male sirens?" Beckett asked, folding his arms over a slab of rock.

"I'm not sure." Josephina replied. "Typically, the females do tend to cluster together and hunt together, but males travel alone. Also the males aren't typically venomous; they reproduce normally."

"Is there a biological reason that tails turn the color they do?" Beckett asked, raising his briefly to admire the sleek black sheen.

"Traditionally, tails turn the color of the siren who sired them. Lorelai and I both were raised by sirens off the coast of Spain. Jadis' color, I know, is from her father. And so she passes it on to you."

"Is it common?" Beckett asked.

"Not... really. No." Lorelai murmured. "Little was known about Cain Sterling, only that he kept to himself and that he protected his people. When he fell in love with Alessandra Riggs, hope spread across our kingdom. Finally a peace between humans and sirens was to be met. But the Royal Council turned their backs on us, and in the midst of their wedding night, they staked him and trussed him to the bow of a ship until he became the embodiment of an ornate decoration. Did you ever wonder why mermaids are trussed to the front of ship? It is not to ward off evil. It is a warning."

"That's awful." Beckett murmured. "I couldn't imagine..." He trailed off, seeing Jadis stand, her tail fading as she picked her way through the rocks. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"She's got a lot of weight resting on her shoulders, I imagine." Lorelai replied.

"And who wouldn't want freedom, really? A chance to unite siren and mortal kingdoms? The throne of Spain? Her missing brother? No wonder she goes out to sea as much as she does." Josephina murmured. "At least she has no worries there."

"Ah." Lorelai agreed. "Except for the Company."

"Which ties us all back to the original issues." Josephina retorted dryly.

"Has the way paved to the throne always been so complicated?" Beckett asked softly. "Do they not trust their own royalty?"

"It is not a matter of trust, Commander. It is a matter of being able to produce a suitable heir." Lorelai murmured.

"And common folk do not make good breeding... or that's what the Council says anyways." Josephina muttered. "Bah! Screw the Council!"

"Josephina! Mind your tongue!" Lorelai chided softly. "I swear I cannot take you anywhere in good company."

Beckett seemed amused. "I know there are there for a reason. I have stood before England's myself. That, however, doesn't mean I have to agree with them on every measure. And certainly, there are loopholes to obeying every order precisely. Granted, I was also allowed a bit of liberty to complete business at my discretion- a freedom that, while risky, got me to the head of the East India Company in my prime."

"Aye, you've got a level head. Not many others would be so calm considering that you've lost everything." Josephina replied.

Beckett paused. "Only because Jadis and James may have talked me down. You're right; I've lost everything. And it's brought me here, to Spain, to the fiercest ladies the Caribbean has to offer, to much different views on life. It has certainly opened my eyes to conflicts that I never saw before." He sighed softly. "I wish things could have ended on much pleasant terms, but I'm afraid that my family has never been on pleasant terms with one another. My father is a wealthy businessman; the Beckett name is fluent in gunsmithing and he owns several plantations over Port Royal, exporting sugar cane and cotton. But he's a drunkard. My mother fled from Port Royal to England rather than endure his heavy hand. She assumed her maiden name, Fleetwood. She took with her a babe, my sister Mercy Grace, and I as well, but Father intercepted her and stole me away in the midst of caring for them- ill from the harrowing journey. My two older brothers, Jonathan, the eldest, and Isaac, the younger, bullied me incessantly throughout my childhood. Jonathan took flight with Father's business and took over the household, and Isaac enrolled in military young. I stayed behind, tucked tightly behind closed doors and learned everything from the books I could get my hands on." Beckett murmured, a far away look in his eyes. "I started my work with the East India Company as a translator aboard a diplomat's ship. I worked my way up from there. It was only as I started achieving ranks that I started to receive my Mother's letters. I tried to break away from business but it was too rigid a schedule and I could not..." Beckett frowned, slamming his fist down onto the rocks. "Damn it!" He hissed, brought only back to reality by the feeling of warm blood trickling across his hand. "Damn it all! How could I lose sight of..." He clenched his fists and bowed his head to his chest. He could feel the rage stirring in his chest. How could he lose sight of those most beloved to him?

"Now?" Josephina asked. Jadis nodded her head, having been listening to the whole conversation from a distance. "What does your rage feel like, Commander?"

"Like a volcano ready to erupt. Let it spew forth its destruction, carving land into ash." Beckett muttered.

"Hm. Hurricane." Jadis replied. He looked up briefly. "Maelstrom. Hurricane. Typhoon. Three storms of varying destruction, but one thing remains the same. The deceptive calm in the center. You have been made to one of us now, Beckett. You must learn to utilize your anger, to utilize your emotions, to manipulate them into your bidding." Jadis swept her hand into a circular motion, stirring up one of the tide pools so that the water reached the edges in great circles, but the center was dry, all the way down to where it met the bottom. "The sea will always call to us. While we can part, like two wistful lovers, we will always return. In the midst, we have that which reminds us of her- the rainwater that pools in the streets between cobblestone bricks, the streams that cut our lands in two, the waterfalls that cascade through the jungle's murky thickets, the tide pools that gather at dawn and are gone by dusk. Every bit of life our Mother has given us serves a lesson. Learn from her. Learn from the devastating tides that can pull a horse and rider away. Learn from the storms and their calms. Learn from that which once frightened you. And use it... wisely." Jadis retorted, stilling the water with a simple flick of her wrist.

"Sometimes I think that you will never cease to amaze me, Jadis Riggs." Beckett murmured. "You have given me much to dwell on."

"Take your time. You've spent your time at the mast. Josephina and Lorelai will teach you how to fight, even when you have no weapon."


End file.
